The Creation of ROB 64/Protecting the Uni-Mind
(Last time, Kanta’s group have accepted Popple's group’s offer to get even with Ruber, Negaduck, and their pirates, and to Popple's group's shock, except for Bleck, Kanta’s group have told them to go through training. Right now, the next thing Popple's group knew after being carried away, they are at the Meeting Grounds with all the citizens of Neverland attending and even the citizens were surprised, but suspicious, about Popple's group’s sudden offer to help after Kanta’s group explained what happened) Musa: Are you sure we should trust them? Darkwing: Yes. Launchpad: Relax, guys. Gosalyn: Yeah. Kanta: They said so themselves that they were abandoned and replaced by five mysterious warriors since the Moogle rescue mission. (Kaya, looking through her scanner watch, spoke up) Kaya: Speaking of those three mysterious warriors, I just discovered their names. Morgana: Really? Mei: What are their names? Kaya: The wolf one is named the Okami. The chameleon one is named the Sly Chameleon. The pig one is named the Bowler Pig. The monkey one is named the Primal Rage. And the panther one is named the Killer Rose. Kanta: How did you find out? May: Yeah, how? Kaya: While Team Rocket threatened those five warriors, as well as Grievous, Preed, and Andross, I secretly scanned all five of the warriors with this watch to find out who they are. Ash: Clever you. Pikachu: Pika. (Jessie then spoke up, changing the subject) Jessie: Anyway, to the point. Bushroot: What’s the training like? Kanta: You know how to fight already, right? Team Rocket: Yeah, why? Darkwing: And you know how to sneak attack enemies, right? Fearsome Four: Yes, why? Launchpad: And you know how to build stuff, right? Popple: Of course, why? Gosalyn: And you know how to act cool, right? Dedede and Escargoon: Well, yeah, why? Elise: And you know how to make food, right? Bleck: Indeed, why? Kanta: Well, we’ll just teach you how to fly and get to know the real us. (Popple's group, realizing what the training really is, got surprised) Popple's group: Fly? Rika: That’s right. Fly. Takato: (Shrugging) It’s fair enough easy lessons. Bleck: Technically, I have the ability to fly already. Ash's group: Really? Bleck: Yes. Dedede: But how can we fly? Escargoon: Yeah, how? Sonic: It’s not like a simple walk in the park. Shadow: All you have to do to fly is to think happy thoughts. (Popple's group gave blank confused looks) James: What kind of happy thoughts? Elise: You know, happy thoughts. Satsuki: Like something from your childhood that made you happy. Yi: That kind of happy thoughts. Morgana: And no, not the kind of bad happy thoughts. (Popple's group, realizing now, shrugged) Liquidator: We don’t know any real happy thoughts. Renamon: Then we’ll help you remember them. Jessie: Like what? Renamon: Any type of good happy thoughts like our friends said. Meowth: And what’s it take to make it possible? Tiff: Glad you asked. (The fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the original Lost Team, making them fly) Brock: To make it possible…. Misty: It takes faith…. Koharu: Trust…. Sophocles: And what else again…? Go: (Flatly) Fairy dust? Sophocles: (Realizing brightly) Oh yeah! That’s right! Fairy dust! Popple's group: Interesting indeed…. Popple: Well, I hate to break it to ya, but I don’t believe in…. (Sweet Pea quickly flies into Popple's face along and he covers his mouth, surprising him and the rest of Popple's group) Sweet Pea: Don’t you dare say that! A fairy will fall down dead if you say that in front of their face! Vector: Believe me, I did that as a joke once in front of Rika, and it almost cost her life. (Realizing, Popple lets Sweet Pea uncover his mouth and spoke up apologetically) Popple: I-I apologize, see? Honest, I didn't know. (The rest of Popple's group agreed) Vector: It’s okay. Kanta: Regardless of that incident, Vector was able to revive Rika by both apologizing and admitting to believing in her and fairies. Vector: That's right. (Once that explanation is over, Popple gave in) Popple: Alright. You win. Dedede: Teach away. (Popple's group clamored in agreement. Then the fairies flew around them, sprinkling fairy dust on them) Rika: And one more dash…. (She zips by Popple and Dedede again sprinkling more fairy dust on them. Suddenly, Dedede’s nose tickled by too much fairy dust and the group watched in concern. Then Dedede let out a big sneeze, sending Rika flying around like a pinball in a pinball machine around the mushrooms until she crashed into a hole of a tree trunk. Everyone, except a dizzy Rika and Dedede, laughed at this) Dedede: What’s so funny? Kanta: (Laughing) The way your sneezing sent Rika flying like that…. Angie: (Laughing) That was funny! Jeremy: (Chuckling) Like a pinball machine. Nene: (Chuckles) From an arcade. (Dedede and even Popple soon chuckled with them) Popple: (Chuckling) I guess that was pretty funny. (They all laughed and then Rika, all recovered, cleared her throat, cutting the laughter off) Rika: This isn’t the time to joke around! We got training to do now! (Realizing, the group resumed their training) Kanta: Okay, you newbies. Close your eyes and think good happy thoughts. (Popple's group, except Popple, did so, and then, to the group’s surprise, especially their surprise upon opening their eyes, floated in the air) James: We’re flying like birds! Jessie: And winged insects! Meowth: I just used to think heights could be scary for my nine lives, but I was wrong gladly. Quackerjack: I had no idea it would be fun being like birds! (They fly around, making the group watch in amazement and with proud looks. Then Sweet Pea turned to Popple) Sweet Pea: Come on, Popple. You know the drill. Popple: (Sighs softly) Alright. For you, Sweet Pea. (He closes his eyes and thought a good happy thought, too. Then, as he floated in the air, Sweet Pea spoke up) Sweet Pea: Now open your eyes. (He opens his eyes and to his surprise, found himself flying) Popple: Whoa! (Bleck floats over to Popple and helps him adjust his flying) Bleck: Here, Popple. No need to freak out. Popple: Thanks. (They flew to Skull Rock and landed on the cliffside) Bushroot: I have to admit, that was fun flying so far. Darkwing: Told you it's wonderful. (Bleck then turned to Tippi) Bleck: And you, Miss, uh...? Tippi: Tippi. My name is Tippi. Bleck: Tippi. Cute name. Tippi: Thank you. (She changes the subject) Tippi: Anyway, what were you going to ask? (Realizing, Bleck asked away) Bleck: What was it like to start working for Crash? Tippi: As a sidekick? Bleck: Yes. Tippi: Well.... (She realizes and explains as they slowly fly by some flying fish) Tippi: It's a very ancient saying, but a true and honest thought; That if you become a sidekick, by your heroes, you'll be taught. (Then she starts singing upon arrival at Mermaid Lagoon) Tippi: As a sidekick, I've been learning You'll forgive me if I boast And we've all become an expert On the subject I like most (They land on a bunch of rocks towards the mermaids who noticed them in calm happiness, but weary of Popple's group) Tippi: Getting to know you. Popple's group: (Realizing) Ah.... (Realizing what Tippi's bringing up, the girls in the group start singing as they help the mermaids get well acquainted to Popple's group) Elise: Getting to know you Getting to know all about you Satsuki: Getting to like you Getting to hope you like me Morgana: Getting to know you Putting it my way, but nicely Yi: You are precisely My cup of tea (Next, they're in the Dragon Clan village, trying out some delicious food and drinks) Molly: Getting to know you Getting to feel free and easy Girls: When I am with you Getting to know what to say Sweet Pea: Haven't you noticed? Tippi: Suddenly we're bright and breezy Elise: Because of all The beautiful and new Things we're learning about you Girls: Day by day (Later, at Pixie Hollow, they help harvest some fairy dust, wearing dust-proof masks to help prevent them from sneezing) All: Getting to know you Getting to know all about you Getting to like you Getting to hope you like me Getting to know you Putting it my way, but nicely You are precisely My cup of tea (After this line, as soon as they finished harvesting and removing their masks, Meowth and Megavolt tripped on a nearby rock, only to be gladly helped up by Pikachu and Kit. Back at the Dragon Clan village, the heroes were dancing to a Siamese music interlude, with Popple just standing there silently and calmly with a soft smile. But then, after Sweet Pea and even Molly and Cutemon encouraged him to join, Popple joins in. Then as soon as the dance was done, they bowed) All: Getting to know you Getting to feel free and easy When I am with you Getting to know what to say (Back at Mermaid Lagoon, they played catch with bubbles of water with the mermaids, getting wet whenever a bubble pops on them, much to their enjoyment) All: Haven't you noticed Suddenly we're bright and breezy Because of all The beautiful and new Things we're learning about you Day by day (Later, Kanta, Ash, and Kaya looked around in confusion after noticing Molly, Pikachu, Eevee, and Meowth missing. Then they found, to their happiness, the four of them helping a young monkey get some bananas with his parents) Satsuki: Haven't you noticed? Suddenly we're bright and breezy (They fly around a rainbow gracefully, getting covered in its splashes of colors) All: Because of all The beautiful and new Things I'm learning about you (As soon as they cleaned up from the rainbow colors and then dried off, they head their way back to the Meeting Grounds by flight) All: Day, by, day (After Kanta’s team had their fun around Neverland as soon as the song ended, they returned to the Meeting Grounds and found the Stars and Cappies, along with the citizens of Neverland, standing with smiles on their faces. The StarFox Team noticed and smiled softly, as if they knew of this) Ventus: What’re you standing there smiling about? Riku: And why are the StarFox Team smiling as well? Chirithy: We’re confused. Fox: The Stars, Cappies, and my team have a surprise for you and Kanta's team. Slippy: Courtesy of me. Kanta: Surprise? Launchpad: What kind of surprise? James: We had plenty of surprises…. Today. Elise: Speaking of surprises, I like to let you know back home, my birthday’s tomorrow. (Realizing, Kanta’s group congratulated them) Kanta: Well, happy birthday, Elise. Gosalyn: How old are you turning tomorrow? Elise: I'm gonna be 17 years old. Kanta: But still with a heart of a child, right? Elise: Yes. Christopher: And I support that. (Changing the subject, Kanta spoke to the StarFox Team, Stars, and Cappies) Kanta: Anyway, what’s the surprise? Samo: Behold. (They parted way, to reveal a male robot with a silver and gold metallic robot with black joints, a somewhat oval-shaped head, a small plate with vents for a mouth (Which moves as he communicates), a glowing red visor for eyes, a rectangular neon teal LED screen (Which displays the StarFox team’s symbol) on his out-thrust torso, and extendable wrists on both of his arms, standing there lifeless) Yi: A robot? Slippy: Not just any robot, Yi. He is called ROB 64. Or ROB, for short. Webby: ROB for short? Kirby: (Confused) Poyo? Peppy: We thought it was a good name for him because it's simple. (Looking at ROB’s standing lifeless body, the team became curious) Mikey: Is he artificial intelligent? Peppy: Yes. Slippy: ROB is built to learn easily from the one and only. (He points at Kanta and Darkwing) Kanta and Darkwing: (Blushing) Well, thanks. Krystal: Do you like him? Kanta: (Snapping out of his blushing and nods) Yeah. Darkwing: (Agreeing and snapping out of his blushing) He’s cool looking for a robot. Sparrowhawk: Why not turn him on? Slippy: Gladly. (Slippy activates the controls on ROB’s back by setting up, and he activated. Darkwing rubs his fingers on his chin and to his surprise, ROB copied him) Slippy: (Excitedly) Isn’t it intriguing, DW? Kawasaki: Yeah, is he? Darkwing: I’m impressed. Kanta: So am I, guys. (ROB then spoke for the first time in a monotone voice) ROB: (Monotone) I’m impressed. So am I, guys. Bookem: Now you can give ROB a test run as a new teammate. (Surprised on what Bookem said, Popple quickly spoke in anger along with Jessie while the new recruits got shocked) Popple: (Angrily) New teammate?! What’s wrong with us new members?! Jessie: (Angrily agreeing) And us?! (Bookem and Slippy quickly explained) Bookem: Not to worry. Slippy: You can help out too, you’re not replaced. (Realizing, the new members immediately got rid of their anger and shocked reaction) New members: (Realizing) Oh. Megavolt: Why didn’t you say so in the first place? Falco: (Flatly while smiling) They just did. (Kanta and Darkwing then smiled in agreement with the others) Kanta: You know, ever since we got new teammates.... Darkwing: And got to know each other…. (They think it over and nods) Darkwing: I guess we’ll let the new members and the London group tag along with us and our group to Star Cappy Village and check on the Uni-Mind. Kanta: Like that? New members and London group: Yeah! (Happy for Kanta and Darkwing, Launchpad and Gosalyn spoke up) Gosalyn: You really knew how to move on since the Star Spirit rescue mission pretty easily, Kanta and Dad. Launchpad: That's good for you. Kirby: (Agreeing happily) Poyo. Kanta and Darkwing: Thanks. Stars and Cappies: Hurrah! (Suddenly, the Stars and Cappies’ happiness suddenly turned to frozen panicked looks and their bodies began twitching, concerning the group, while Kanta's group recognized that reaction) Yi: Are they alright? Kit: Are they sick? Kanta: No, my group and I saw that reaction before. Darkwing: They sense something bad with the Uni-Mind’s help. Stars and Cappies: Something evil comes…. (The group got shocked when the Stars and Cappies suddenly gasped in horror) Stars and Cappies: Our village is under attack! (They quickly fly and/or ran away to their village’s location. Kanta’s group was dawned by realization) Kanta’s group: Ruber, Negaduck, and their pirates! (And sure enough, at Star Cappy Village, it is under an apparent attack by the Okami, Bowler Pig, Killer Rose, Primal Rage, Sly Chameleon, Grievous, Preed, and Andross as the panicked Stars and Cappies flew for shelter into the Uni-Mind chamber while some buildings were on fire from the laser guns. Inside the chamber, the Stars and Cappies prayed) Stars and Cappies: Oh Great Uni-Mind, bear us protection from pure evil! We are one! We are…! (Suddenly, an explosion destroyed part of the wall, and the warriors entered, weapons ready) Stars and Cappies: Afraid! (The pirates, with Ratigan and Drake as the Phantom Mouse and Penguin Yokai, arrived as well and surround the Uni-Mind, pushing the Stars and Cappies out of the way) Screweyes: (Laughing evilly) There’s that Uni-Mind! Ratigan: (Sneeringly) Shall we? (They get ready to shoot the netting cannons at the Uni-Mind when suddenly, a fireball struck Drake’s netting cannon, confusing him) Drake: What? (They look up and they see Kanta's group and their allies in the form of the new members and the London group standing on top of the holed-up roof) Espio: Hands off the Uni-Mind! Kanta: And leave it and its citizens alone! Stars and Cappies: Yay! (Then, the Primal Rage leapt at the heroes and knocked Launchpad down on his back, but Darkwing leapt down there and kicked him off Launchpad and leapt forward onto his feet. Then, ROB appeared and shot his laser at the Bowler Pig, but the Bowler Pig dodged) ROB: (Monotone) Leave it and its citizens alone. (The Sly Chameleon leapt at ROB, but the robot dodged and fired more lasers at him, but he kept dodging too. The Okami contacted Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd through a purple communication device) Okami: Kanta Ogaki and his friends are here. Ruber: (Through intercom) Which is why we sent you five and the pirates to take care of them. Okami: Shall we call a retreat for now? Negaduck: (Through intercom) No, do it! Zedd: (Through intercom) Finish the mission! Okami: Yes, Captain and Admiral. (After shutting the intercom off, the Okami leapt into action. After kicking Tuff down, the Killer Rose pulled his knife out and was about to jump down and stab him with suddenly, something, or someone, lunged at him along with Falco, stopping him. It was Popple) Popple: Gotcha. (The Killer Rose recovered and swung his knife at Popple, but he dodged all the swipes until he used his trident to block the attacks) Popple: Enough! (He swings a nearby bo staff he picked up and knocks the Killer Rose, as well as the Primal Rage, down. Popple gives a light smirk) Popple: Fore! (Suddenly, the Sly Chameleon and Bowler Pig knocks him down, stunning him. Just when he went over to the Killer Rose and Primal Rage to help them up, the Fearsome Four knocked them down by pouncing on them and punching them down. Then, Popple's group, along with the new Lost Team recruits, arrived) James: Good timing, guys! (The Okami attempted to sneak attack Fox from behind, but he noticed upon narrowing his gaze and knocked the Okami down swiftly. After Kanta’s group and ROB arrive, they go up to the five knocked down warriors) Kanta: Now let’s see who they are, wearing the masks. Darkwing: My sentiments exactly. Gosalyn: Count me in. Launchpad: And me. Shadow: (Observing them) One of them seems familiar. Fox: (Observing them) Same with me. (The heroes, except Rouge and Krystal, turned to Shadow and Fox in confusion) Heroes: Familiar? (Realizing what they said, Shadow and Fox quickly changed the subject) Shadow and Fox: (Shaking his head) Never mind. Tricky: Let's just remove the masks. (Kanta's group go up to the five knocked down warriors and just when they grabbed their masks, they bolted awake and kicked all five of the heroes down as Grievous, Preed, and Andross arrived) Satsuki: Kanta! Morgana: DW! Primal Rage: Enough childish games! Bowler Pig: Time to finish you off! Grievous: Say your prayers! (Grievous, after removing his cloak, then, along with the Sly Chameleon, lunged at Bushroot and they tumbled down a hill in the village like a ball and didn’t stop until they bumped into a wall of a house and Bushroot pinned Grievous and the Sly Chameleon down and just when he was about to punch them, he was knocked back by Grievous and the Sly Chameleon’s punches. Kanta turned to ROB for help upon seeing that) Kanta: ROB, laser! ROB: (Monotone) ROB, laser. (He pulls his laser out again and shot at the Okami, but he dodged. Then, the Okami and Preed fired their laser guns at ROB, and this time, he got hit, shocking Kanta’s group) Meowth and Popple: ROB! (Damaged from the laser, ROB powered down as Honker ran up to him in concern) Honker: ROB! ROB: (Distorted and monotone) System…. Malfunctioned…. (Suddenly, the London group were knocked back by the other pirates. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were the first to recover and see ROB’s condition along with Slippy) Huey, Dewey, and Louie: No, ROB! (Slippy checked ROB’s condition in concern) Slippy: He's destroyed! (The pirates laughed evilly and sneeringly) Jenner: (Laughing evilly a bit) Serves you right for stepping out of line. Puppetmon: Yeeeeeaaaah! Brer Fox: Feeling emotional over a dumb robot! (Suddenly, the mates noticed Popple's group kneeling along with Kanta’s group over ROB) Puppetmon: Popple and his group? What’re they doing with them? (The pirates stopped laughing and noticed too) Krang: You finishing that robot off, too? Because if you are…. Popple’s group: (Angrily) Shut up! (The pirates were shocked and surprised) Team Rocket: You heard us right! Popple: Shut up! Dedede: We are part of Kanta’s team now! Escargoon: And if you mess with us again…! Fearsome Four: We’ll make you all sorry! Bleck: And suffer the consequences for what you especially did to ROB, who is our friend! (The pirates, except the shocked Puppetmon, got angry and turned to Grievous, Preed, Andross, the Okami, Sly Chameleon, Bowler Pig, Primal Rage, and Killer Rose for answers) Vicious: Is that so? Well, you can forget about asking for forgiveness from us! Popple's group: Gladly! Shredder: (To the new crew members) Is it true, you guys? Rocksteady: Are they really, and seriously, betraying us?! Five warriors: (Nods) Yes. Preed: They threatened us if we told the captain, admiral, and assistant captain about this. Andross and Grievous: Exactly. Krang: (To the new crew members) Well, renege on it! (To Kanta’s group) We’ll get even with you for this! (To Popple's group) Especially all of you! Kanta: Oh yeah?! Well, as long as the Uni-Mind…! (Drake noticed something in the sky and smirked evilly. The pirates noticed too and smirked evilly as well) Drake: I don’t think so. While this was at it, we got our fish by a hook. (He points up to reveal that Callahan has carried the Uni-Mind out of the chamber in a net. The Stars and Cappies scattered around in a panic, screaming in fear upon seeing their precious orb being taken. Kanta and Darkwing got angry and were about to fly at the pirates with their swords ready and save the Uni-Mind, but the Okami threw a smoke pellet and surrounded himself and the pirates with smoke) Meowth: Again with the smoke pellets?! (After the smoke died down, the pirates and even the Uni-Mind are gone. Kanta and Darkwing collapsed on their knees with Kirby in defeat after dropping their swords) Kanta and Darkwing: (Bitterly) They got away. Launchpad: It’s not our fault, Kanta and DW. Gosalyn: We just didn’t expect it. (Fox contacted the others on his watch after Kanta and Darkwing puts their swords away) Fox: Guys, we need to put the fire out in Star Cappy Village. (He and Slippy glanced at the damaged ROB) Fox: And we have a fallen comrade in need. Ash: (Voice over) Roger, Fox. Serena: (Voice over) We’re on our way. (Then, after Fox deactivates the communicator on his watch, Huey, Dewey, and Louie asked in confusion) Louie: You mean ROB can be saved? Huey and Dewey: Yeah, can he? Fox: (Nods) Yes, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Slippy: He’ll be better soon. (Later, after the rest of the group helped put the fire out, they carried ROB’s remains back to Hangman's Tree for repairs) Coming up: While ROB is being repaired by the Stars and Cappies with Slippy's blueprints, Kanta’s team are advised by the Dragon Clan to seek not only No-Face’s help to rescue the Uni-Mind, but also with a two-headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall’s help in their lair along with the legendary bird Dynablade, and on the way there, Megavolt and Quackerjack lose their certain precious items to the entrance of the lair and in a depressed mood, comes clean of their past with some comforting help from Kit, Molly, Tippi, Bleck, and even Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Fox, who both come clean of their sad loss of a friend for Shadow, Rouge, and Omega's case and father for Fox's case in the past. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies